


Never trust a demon because they always lied

by nuggetislife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Oikawa, Horror, I think I made them ooc?, M/M, child!Kageyama, yami shiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetislife/pseuds/nuggetislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how friendly or promising they are, you should never trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never trust a demon because they always lied

 

**KAGEYAMA POV**

It was during winter that I was brought to my grandparents house. Each year, the people who had gathered increased.

I knew the reason of this gathering, it is so that they could celebrate the 'Calming fortune'. My father told me that it's a ritual that my ancestors has done throughout the years until now. It is where everyone would celebrate during the six days in order to chase away the bad luck and evil spirits and welcome fortune and luck. But I wasn't allowed to participate. I was the youngest among my relatives, therefore I was always told to stay inside my room. 

_It wasn't fair that everyone gets to have fun._

It was five in the evening and I decided to take a peek inside of the living room, I saw everyone sitting down. A gloomy look plastered on their faces as my grandfather spoke to them.

"This is the mask everyone has to put on, never take them off until morning. As long as he doesn't see your faces nor sense your fears, you'll be safe."

_What did they mean? Who is he?_ I wondered to myself. 

"All of you know what you must do tonight right?" my grandfather asks and everyone gave a nod. "Then let's prepare."

As everyone stood up to leave, I hurriedly backed away which result in me falling backwards. The door was slide open and my father was standing in front of me, a stern expression on his face.

"Tobio! How long were you standing here?! Were you listening?!" 

"F-Father, I was....I was just-" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, a look of anger on his face.

"I told you not to come here! You should be staying in your room!" he yells and I tear up a little. "Are you being mischievous just because your mama and papa isn't going to sleep with you _tonight_?! I told you didn't I, your parents are both-"

"That's enough! How could you yell at a little boy!" my grandmother came out and shoved my father aside as she pulls me towards her, shielding me from my father. "I'll bring him to his room. You go prepare what is needed." she spat angrily at him and drags me along. I quietly followed my grandmother, not daring to turn around as I did not want to see my parents arguing. I felt guilty, if only I had stayed in my room.

"Look here, Tobio." My grandmother ushered me into my room before locking the doors. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me. "This here is called a talisman, it'll protect you from evil spirits. So don't remove it, even if anyone, _anyone_ asks you to. Never take it out." She walks towards my bed and bends down to stick the paper under.

I watched her in curiosity as she began mumbling weird phrases. It sounded funny and I couldn't help but giggle at her. 

She stood up and smiled.

"Grandma...." I went and sat on the bed, beckoning her to sit with me. She complied and sat down.

"Why is it that I can't celebrate with everyone? Why am I the only one that has to stay in my room?" I pouted and swing my legs.

"Tobio....I know I'm not supposed to tell you, but you must promise not to get scared okay?" she paused before continuing, "There is a demon who calls himself the 'Great King'. Generations after generations, he has been haunting our bloodline and he will never, _never_ stop until each and every one of us are wiped out. He is a demon that craves for human fear, hatred and sadness. Your great grandfather got possessed. It drove him crazy to the point where he hung himself... But we figured a way to keep the 'Great King' away. During the six days, we would celebrate a ritual called the 'calming demon'. We would celebrate and pretend to be having fun, because he is only _attracted_ to negativity and will only strike at your weakest moment"

"But why six days?" I asked, it's a little confusing because its different from what my father told me but I wasn't afraid, I don't feel like I would be.

"Because he can only come out during this month, on the 14th. That is where he'll start hunting us down, _wiping_ us out. And with each attack, he gets stronger and stronger. That is why your relatives, no-  _everyone_ gathers here. There is no way to lift this curse, but we can avoid it. So Tobio, if you ever encounter him, don't look at him in the eyes and don't answer anything he asks. Because that demon knows how to manipulate people. And never let him sense your fear, if you do, he'll go after you, you understand?"

"Okay...but what is manipulate?" I tilted my head. 

"It means he is clever in tricking children like you. Here," she took out a blindfold and handed it to me, "this is just for emergency. Remember what grandma told you okay, Tobio?" 

"Yes grandma." I nodded my head.

"I have to go now, make sure you lock your windows and doors before you go to bed." she stands up to leave. "And you don't have to fear anything, everyone here is going to protect you, alright? I'll be back tonight." 

"Okay grandma, then I'm going to take a nap..." I waved to her and once she left.

I set my alarm clock to wake me up before dinner.

* * *

 

 

I was awoken by the noises of laughter. As I sat up in bed and checked the time on my nightstand, it was already past 12 midnight. I missed dinner but that's fine. I decided to stay in bed a little longer before going out to use the bathroom, but as I was lying in bed, I heard a soft scratching noises outside my window. I held my breathe and listen closely. 

_Thud, thud._

I jolted slightly at the sound, suddenly recalling what my grandmother had told me earlier and that I should ignore whatever noises it made. The room was eerily quiet as I stared at the window and kept still. I sighed in relieve when I could no longer hear the scratching and knocking. 

But the moment my eyes dropped to the small gap of my window, I felt my blood turn cold. Within that small gap, I saw an eye peeking through, _staring_ at me. I lay back down in bed and draped my blankets over my head. I realized that I had forgotten to lock the windows. I tried to calm down, telling myself that it's just my imagination.

_"Kageyama, kageyama, come and play with me."_  a voice called out.

I ignored the voice and pretend to be asleep. I thought that sooner or later it'll leave me alone, but it didn't.

The scratching noises came back, it stops for a while before continuing again. There were footsteps walking above me, then a drop of marbles. I had a feeling that it was trying to scare me. I pulled my blanket down and looked at the window, there was no eyes or anything staring at me, but I could still hear the faint sound of someone scratching outside. 

With one deep breathe, I got up quickly and closed my window shut, turning on the lock. 

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

There was a loud banging this time, it scared me a little and I dove under the covers and hide, silently praying that it'll leave me alone.

_"Kageyama, Kageyama, play with me."_ the voice changed to a playful tone.

I shifted uncomfortably in bed, I needed to use the toilet urgently. I took the blind fold and wrapped it around my eyes as I slowly and quietly got out of bed. I tiptoed my way towards my door but before I could open it, I heard a faint sound of shuffling, it's as if someone's coming.

I yanked the door open and ran, even though I can't see anything, I roughly know where the bathroom is. I just have to run along the hallways, then make a right turn, then a left turn. But as I was running, I heard a loud stomping behind me, I knew he was chasing me and going alone in the toilet now would be a bad idea, so instead of turning right, I made a left turn, heading towards the sound of laughter.

_"Kageyama, Kageyama~"_ the voice called out, a muffled cry was heard.

The sound of laughter and people clinking their glasses could be heard as I neared, what I suspected, was the living room.

Standing outside the bright light gave me a sense of relieve. Hearing my relatives laughing and cheering made me feel better, I was no longer scared. I pulled my blind fold down and slide the door slightly open and peeked inside. I see everyone laughing, some of them were dancing, some were eating and drinking. They all looked happy which made me feel a little jealous. I slid the door close and checked my surrounding. The demon wasn't anywhere to be found, that is until I looked back at the hallway, along the long stretch of darkness, I could make out a head, watching at me from a corner. 

I realized why he didn't came near me, it's because of everyone. The words of my grandmother repeated over and over in my head.

_He only craves for human fears, hatred and sadness._

But from where I'm standing now, everyone is happy and celebrating, they are emitting a positive vibe. So coming near here would meant, perhaps something  unpleasant for him. 

His eyes however, holds something more terrifying. 

The way he stares at me, feels like as if he could see the very depths of my soul. I shuffled backwards a little but stayed near the door as his figure emerged from the corner. He was tall, taller than my father. He made a hand gesture, calling me to come to him. I shook my head and gripped the door, if he comes any nearer, I'll run inside.

There was a hurtful expression on his face as he slid down onto the floor, he seemed kind of down. He looks up at me and I could see sadness in his eyes. I felt a bit of pity for him. My mother always told me not to judge someone just by their looks, everyone has a story they don't want to share, everyone makes _mistakes._ I wondered if, what _if_ he was just messing with me and instead wants some friends? He could have gotten me earlier if he wanted to because I didn't lock my windows nor my door. 

_But he didn't._

Suddenly, I wasn't frightful of him. I watched him for a while and when he notice my stare, he smiles a little and waved. I wasn't sure if I could trust him and decides to watch him a little longer. It soon became a staring contest where we'll both just watch each other. Soon after a while, he stepped out of the shadows, his figure taking a form of a human. He has dark curly hair with two horns sticking out at the side of his head and he was wearing a long black cape that covers his whole body. He tossed something towards me and I caught it. I looked at the small item in my hand and was surprised to see that it was a piece of chocolate.

I smiled at his friendly gesture, maybe he wasn't that bad after all. I put on my blind fold and used the wall to guide me back into the dark hallway, I decided that I'll talk to him.

"W-Who are you?" I asked as I neared him, I could feel the small hairs on my arm prickling. As long as he doesn't sense fear or look into my eyes, I figured I'll be safe around him. 

_"You're not afraid of me..?"_ I felt his hand on my head as he pat me, his voice was soft like a whisper.

I shook my head and moved backwards. "You won't hurt me right?"

_"Of course I won't, as long as you stay with me...Let's play together, Kageyama."_  I felt him tugging onto my sleeve, I pulled away and shook my head again."I need to use the bathroom....if you can let me, I'll play with you for awhile, okay?" 

It was quiet but I knew that he's still there. I waited for a few minutes and decides to take his silence as a yes. I quietly walk back into the hallways and try to find my way to the bathroom. I could feel him tailing behind me.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I went to where he was and as promised, I would play with him. I took his hand and guide him back into my room, but he doesn't enter.

"What's wrong?" I could feel him standing outside of my room.

_"That talisman of yours...."_ he mumbles. 

"Oh...Grandma told me not to touch it....If you're uncomfortable how about we play outside?" I adjusted the blind fold on my head, since it's getting a bit loose.

_"But it's dangerous for you, your parents might find you and you'll get in trouble. Plus, it isn't safe outside, there are other demons lurking too.."_

"W-What there are?!" I exclaimed. This is bad, my grandmother never told me about other demons lurking outside, could it be because they too are seeking to make themselves stronger?

_"I only came here to protect you, so I'm sorry if I teased you...I'm not strong enough like the others....And going in your room would just weaken my powers, I won't be able to fend them off at full force so long as that talisman is around...."_ he sighed sadly. 

"Then what should I do? My grandma told me not to touch them...." 

_"Well, if you tear them apart, we could make a contract."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"It's like we'll be bond together, like being friends forever. Unless you rather not...."_

"I-I understand, I do want to be friends! So I'll trust you!" I walk towards where my bed is and bend down, trying to feel where the talisman is. Once I found it, I fold it in half and rip it. I navigate my way back to him and stretch my hands forward, feeling for any obstacle. 

"Okay, so how do we make a contract?" 

_"Come here, all you have to do is hold my hand and call out to me. My name is the great king, Oikawa Tooru and I promise to protect you."_ I felt his hand grasp mine. 

"O-Oikawa Tooru, um..so you're now my helper?" I smiled and shook his hand, this is fun. 

I felt his breathe tickling against my face. There was a cold feeling pressed against my cheek, I wasn't sure what it was because I couldn't see. I smiled slightly and pulled away, wiping the weird sensation off. "What was that?" I asked.

 

"N-No! Get away from him!" I jolted as I heard the voice of my grandmother shouting. 

There wasn't enough time for me to react before I was sent flying into my room, my back hitting against the wall. It hurt so badly that I almost fell unconscious. 

I heard a loud piercing screech and the door was slammed shut. I could hear my grandmother banging outside, begging me to open it up. I tremble slightly as I try to get up, my blind fold falling. The sight of him was terrifying, a tall, _tall_ figure stood in front of me. He was shrouded in darkness, his canine teeth glittering and his _eyes_ , they were hungrily staring straight at me. 

I suddenly remembered the talisman left under my bed and ran towards it, hoping to use it as a barrier against him. As long as I'm on my bed he can't get near me. But I was wrong, I was so _wrong._  I watched him in fear as he slowly creeps towards me, his smile getting wider and wider. 

Until he was hovering above me.

_"Kageyama, Kageyama,"_ I froze as I felt his deep voice directly beside my ear. _"What is your name?"_

"I-I don't understand....please l-leave me alone!" I yelled and thrashed around in bed, I tried to get off and bolt for the door, but failed miserably. He grab hold of me and pinned me down, one hand over my mouth, muffling my cries. I continued thrashing and screaming, I could hear my grandmother trying to open the door. There are more footsteps now, I could hear my father coming, he was yelling for everyone to get out of the way.

"Tobio! To- Open the god damn door, damn demon!" my father yelled out, I could see the knob slowly breaking, the sound of hacking as the door breaks slightly. But I knew it was too late.

_"Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio."_

I looked back up at him, my eyes widen in horror. 

He leans forward and with a sinister look in his eyes, he whispers, 

 

_"I win, you lose."_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fanfic by an animation called Yami Shibai, ohhh the jump scares never fail to get me.
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone is wondering why Kageyama trusted Oikawa easily it's because he's still a child and for me, I feel like children tends to trust people easily, as long as your good at faking it, its easy to trick them(lol). So therefore he was tricked into thinking that Oikawa wants to befriend him or something, and was then successfully manipulated. 
> 
> I tried to make it an open-ending, so yeahhh. I'm not sure if I wanna make a part two, like maybe I think?
> 
> Alsooo, I failed in making it horrorish //craiis
> 
> please tell meh what you think?? ;;w;;


End file.
